


Lay Your Hands on Me

by zebraljb



Series: In Sickness and in Health [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Tailor Harry Hart, doctor Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry's primary care doctor suggests he see a chiropractor.  Eggsy doesn't exactly agree.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: In Sickness and in Health [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344994
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Lay Your Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

> So my husband asked me to get a referral from his primary care doctor so he can see a chiropractor. I told a coworker and she said, "hmmm...chiropractor story?" And this is where my mind went.
> 
> Teen rating for use of the F-word only.

“How was your appointment, Harry?”

“Clean bill of health. She did suggest I see a chiropractor. All that bending over fabric with my shoulders hunched is doing quite a number on my lumbar and cervical spine.”

“Chiropractor?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why ever not, darling? Do you really want a husband who looks like the letter C? Like Quasimodo?”

“You are perfect and your posture is gorgeous. I just don’t think you should go to a chiropractor.”

“You don’t believe in them? I know some practitioners do not approve of chiropractic medicine.”

“No, chiropractors do good work. I just don’t think…uh…YOU should go.”

“You don’t want ME to go?”

“I could do some research, learn some things to do for you at home.”

“Eggsy Unwin…are you jealous of a chiropractor?”

“Of COURSE not. They just…put their hands on you. And their arms around you. And they, you know, cradle your neck in their hands.”

“And you feel that’s YOUR job.”

“Absolutely.”

“My ridiculous little doctor. I love you so much.”

“Stop it. Don’t touch me. You’re laughing at me.”

“I am not laughing at you.”

“Get your arms away from me.”

“Darling…I’m just cuddling you…like a chiropractor.”

“Fuck off, Harry.”


End file.
